


Kup the Porn Star

by Silver_Centurion



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn Video, Self-Service, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: Rodimus is taking a break from work on the datanet and happens to stumble across his old drill sergeant partaking in some dubious activities. He proceeds to watch it despite his better judgement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! There is not nearly enough of Tfa Rodimus anywhere. The little cutie literally had like 11 seconds of screen time in the show? Unacceptable. So when I got a commission for this I jumped right on it!
> 
> Please enjoy! Written for Inky_Squid.
> 
>  
> 
> [ My Tumblr!](www.jazztripp.tumblr.com)

Data organizing was boring. Data itself was usually boring unless it pertained specifically to him, and Rodimus didn’t see this info becoming relevant to him anytime soon. He rubbed his optics with his thumb and his forefinger and laid back against his pillow. Not even being lounged in his berth could make this task bearable.

Why did he have to do all of this junk? Fighting was more his forte and everyone agreed that he could use more practice in the official way of how their world worked, but he didn’t like it. Everyone said he ‘was on the fast track to becoming Magus’, but still being as young as he was it was hard for Rodimus to give a damn when it came to paperwork.

Yawning, Rodimus checked his clock. It was either very late or very early depending on your perception. He really should recharge, but all of those numbers and logs and names are still swirling around in his processor. He would never get to recharge like this.

He needed to wind down first.

Rodimus closed down all of his programs on his data pad and lazily typed in the address for his favorite casual porn site. He’d found this site back when he was still a cadet, and he rather enjoyed it because whomever ran the thing had fairly good taste and would often find rare or new vids that you couldn’t find anywhere else. Not that he cared about the rarity, but knowing that he wasn’t going to be browsing through the same dozen vids every time he was bored was worth the old fashioned nature of the site.

The Prime clicked on a few of the newer ones. Same old stuff for the most part, but there were a few that looked promising.

_Tiny Fem on a Massive Spike._

The fems voice was terribly irritating. She sounded like an overloaded welding torch. Next.

_Naughty Seekers in Heat._

Rodimus shuddered and immediately clicked out of that one. Those costumes were bad enough to make his paint want to start peeling. Nope.

_Drill Sergeant Drilled by his Subordinates._

That one was new. Curiously he clicked on it. It immediately started with a little narrative which was interesting. Most mechs just went straight to the action, but Rodimus didn’t care. It wasn’t like he was in a hurry anyway, so he leaned back to get comfortable and balanced his datapad in his palms.

From what he could gather from the half-baked acting, these ‘students’ had it out for their Drill Sergeant for making them work too hard. That made Rodimus snort. Their whining reminded him of some of his peers back in the academy. Some mechs just didn’t work well with someone yelling in their face. They were just too soft in Rodimus’ opinion.

This vid was spending far too long on the exposition and Rodimus wished he would have clicked on another one. He could just click out of it, but he was already invested in this one at this point.

Rodimus must have spaced on how these students planned on getting back at their teacher because suddenly they were enacting their ‘plan’.

_“What the hell are you boys doin’?”_

Rodimus shuttered his optics. Wait, what?

A green mech came into view as the students parted from the view of the camera. He was hog bound, kneeling forward with a stern expression that made Rodimus processor fritz out and melt out of his audials.

 _“Sorry Sarge. Nothing personal,”_ said one of the larger students as he took the green mechs helm in his servos. _“But we’re getting tired of your crap.”_

The other students had a little dialogue but Rodimus didn’t hear any of it. It wasn’t a nameless mech sitting there hog tied on the floor, but his own Drill Sergeant Kup. What the slag was Kup doing in a porn vid?!

One of the students knelt down to Kup’s level and mashed their lips together. The camera panned in close enough to see the student’s glossa slip into Kup’s mouth. The sound was incredibly lewd as their glossa visibly swirled together, and a small gasp escaping Rodimus’ superior made his plating flair.

He should click away. He should delete his search history and burn his data pad for looking at something like this. Not only was it terrible unprofessional, but this was Kup. Kup! The mech that taught him everything he knew and was more or less like a sire figure at this point, but as some of the students started to roam their servos over the Sergeants chassis Rodimus found he couldn’t look away. Primus above it was like a slow motion ship wreck only more erotic.

 _“Boys stop this. We can talk this out,”_ Kup gasped in between kisses as one of the other mechs started to eagerly feel up his aft.

 _“Listen to him fellas,”_ one said with a smirk as Kup let out a soft keen. _“I think he likes it.”_

Indeed, it became increasingly obvious that Kup was enjoying himself. He gasped and arched up into the multiple pairs of hands roaming over his frame, and his plating flared to vent out excess heat as the mech that was kissing him became more enthusiastic and hungry.

One of the student’s servos disappeared into a thigh seam and the moan that Kup let out made Rodimus cheeks burn bright with energon. Both his spike and his valve gave a pleasing lurch at the sound, and for the many sounds that followed as the students’ hands became more invasive.

Suddenly everyone switched up their positions. One mech pushed Kup forward so that his front was down against the floor, but his aft was still high in the air. The students whistled appreciatively and one even got so bold as to give Kup a firm smack on the aft.

Kup hissed and growled out, _“Oh you little….okay. That how you fellas wanna play it? Fine. Show me whatchya got.”_

The camera was positioned right behind Kup so it got a full view of his bared valve when Kup suddenly snapped his panels back. At the noise, Rodimus jumped, and suddenly Rodimus’ own panel felt too tight as he stared at his superior’s swollen valve. The valve lips were already so plump and inflamed despite them having just started, and small blue biolights flickered and hummed around the entre array.

Rodimus anxiously looked around his room as one of the students immediately went for Kup’s valve and inserted a servo. The lubricant dried in Rodimus throat at the resulting moan from the older mech, and he glanced back just in time to watch Kup’s valve get spread wide as the student added another servo.

All of the noises coming from Kup were going straight to Rodimus’ array and it shocked him how interested his body was in this. He’s never felt his body react so quickly to stimuli, and his panels were getting uncomfortably tight at this point.

 _“Come on,”_ Kup panted. _“I’m falling asleep over here,”_ he said as his cheeks flushed with energon and small beads of coolant gathered on his helm.

Another student smacked the others away and released his fully pressurized spike for the camera to see. Said camera got a nice close up as the endowed student entered Kup’s plump valve. The lips parted and strained around the girth, and with the camera being so close Rodimus could see every twitch of mesh and blink of biolights.

Then the actual fragging started. Grunts and moans from the student were drowned out by the pleasure yells from Kup and Rodimus was hanging on every sound.

Biting his lip, Rodimus couldn’t deny himself anymore. He was going to the Pit for this he knew it, but he was going to masturbate to his drill sergeant getting fragged. He wouldn’t be able to look at himself in the morning but he was going to do it anyway.

His spike released with an eager hiss from the sudden release of pressure and his servos went to work at a steady pace. The student’s spike pistoned in and out of Kup’s valve with hungry abandon, and the camera was capturing every moment of it. The student’s hips shuddered, and the camera caught the sudden trickle of transfluid that rolled out f Kup’s valve and down his thigh. The sight alone almost made Rodimus overload too.

The first student pulled out, and a rush of fluids followed, adding to the mess that was beginning on Kup’s thighs. Another student took his place immediately, and the reentry made a gloriously lewd noise.

Rodimus whined softly as he worked himself with more vigor. Kup was still making a wide range of sounds from breathless grunts to near shouts of pleasure. At least he was making them until another student decided to put his mouth to better use and slipped his spike down the older mechs throat.

The fact that Kup didn’t gag at all would have to baffle Rodimus later. He was too busy fumbling with his side table drawer with his free hand and trying to balance his data pad on his knees. His servos closed around a familiar shape, and he pulled out a false spike.

It was rather simple. It didn’t even do anything special, but right now Rodimus’ valve was throbbing and aching to be filled as he watched both students go at Kup from opposite sides. One held his helm and gently fragged his throat while the other mercilessly plunged into his valve.

Rodimus fumbled with his set up for a moment before he just gave up and sat his data pad to the side so that he had ample room to spread his legs and insert the toy into his valve. He groaned aloud as it stretched him nicely and added a burning contrast to the frantic pace his servos had taken up on his spike.

Both of his hands moved at frantic paces as Rodimus’ internal temperature started to climb at an alarming pace. There was already a tight coiling in his lower abdomen, and he almost overloaded again as he watched an obvious full body overload take over Kup. The old mechs hips bucked helplessly and the camera got in close just in time to see his valve quiver around the students spike.

Rodimus gasped and drew up his knees as he plunged the false spike deeper into his valve while his optics remained glued to the screen. Fluids slowly seeped out onto his berth and the steady rhythm of his hand made for a nice background sound as he watched Kup get plowed.

Just as one student overloaded into Kup’s sopping valve the other pulled out of his mouth so that he could overload on his face. Rodimus yelped as he shoved the false spike in as deep as it would go into his valve. His optics clenched shut, and all he could hear was how own labored venting and the dull roar of overload quickly approaching.

Rodimus couldn’t even pay attention to the video anymore as overload hit him like a shuttle. His valve tensed and swallowed up the toy as his spike jerked and released a thick spurt of transfluid onto his abdomen. Electricity danced across his frame as he rode out one of the hardest overloads he’d ever had in his life, and for a moment everything went dark and silent as both his vision and his hearing shorted out.

Rodimus rebooted his systems and blinked his optics online. He was met with the welcoming sight of his own ceiling, and he lazily patted the berth in search for the data pad. Once he found it he hit the pause button. Slag the video was only half way over? How was that possible? He’d only overloaded once, and he felt like he could sleep for a year. He hadn’t felt this sated in…ever, but the realization that the video was far from over stirred his libido as it started to entertain the idea of round two.

He groaned in a mixture of dread and anticipation. It was going to be a long night, and once he was done fragging himself into oblivion he had a right mind to talk to Kup about this. Not directly mind you. Oh no he’d die by his own hand if Kup ever found out he was jacking off to his porn. Rodimus would be subtle about it. Maybe even get the old mech a little overcharged first.

Maybe he’d get lucky and find a few more laying around the datanet somewhere.

He begged Primus that there were more somewhere as he hit the resume button and picked up where he left off.


End file.
